


浪费

by stakiiwen



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stakiiwen/pseuds/stakiiwen





	浪费

文星伊昨天晚上才刚把车开去维修被撞的大灯，今天就上演了屋漏偏逢连夜雨的现实版。

天气预报提醒市民，从今早开始将受冷空气影响，这周会有不间断降水。

没了车，文星伊早上上班是随手在路边拦的出租车。

但是因为以前没有打过车的经验，直到下班站在公司大门，她才发觉原来手机上叫车还得等。

看时间已经不早了，这天气又湿冷得让她只想立刻回家搓手钻被窝。

踌躇了一会还是没等到出租车，文星伊只得撑起雨伞迈开长腿走入雨中，混进了脚步匆匆的下班族里。

 

公司里地铁站很近，但文星伊到得很不是时候，正好碰上限流。

她对人多的地方总是有些不适应，像是会感到胸闷气短，时间一长还会头疼。

看着身后的人越来越多，文星伊硬着头皮挤出去。

还是直接打车比较好。

在等车的期间，她看见一家名字很熟悉的泡芙店，想了一会才记起，办公室里的实习生对它家泡芙评价很高。

前几天请她们吃下午茶的时候也是叫的这一家。

 

于是她拿出手机打了一通电话。

“喂？”

电话嘟嘟嘟了好几秒才被人接起，说话的语气也急急忙忙的。

这个时间点也只能是在做饭了。

文星伊脑海里浮现出她在厨房里手忙脚乱的画面。

“是我，问包子要吃泡芙吗？”

金容仙注意力全在锅里爆炒的鱿鱼上，竖着耳朵勉强听清文星伊的话，回道“她还在睡觉呢”

“哦，那你要吗？”

“我不吃，晚饭都快做好了”

真像一个妈妈该说的话。

文星伊一只手拿着手机，已经向服务生指了指玻璃柜表示要两个巧克力泡芙。

“晚上可以吃嘛，我给包子买，你要巧克力还是抹茶，香草…”

这个人根本就没把话听进去……金容仙知道说不听她，只好在三个选项里挑了抹茶。

 

文星伊回到家的时候，客厅和厨房都没人，餐桌上倒是满满一桌菜，而且都盖上了盖子怕冷掉。

她脱了外套，一边解领带一边向金容仙的卧室走，那里传出了包子咿咿呀呀的哭声。

卧室的门开着，但是文星伊在门前停下，没有进去。

因为她实在不忍心打破如此温馨的时刻。

金容仙坐在床上，手里拿着奶瓶哄包子喝牛奶。

床头只开着一盏台灯，暖黄色的光线洒在金容仙的脸上，柔和了她的轮廓。

好像从金容仙搬过来住到现在几个月，文星伊都没认真的看过她。

印象中，金容仙一直很漂亮，不施粉黛的自然美。

她看得痴迷，以至于连金容仙在叫自己都不知道。

“星伊？”

“嗯？”

文星伊从过去的回忆中回到现实，两只手抓着自己的领带，有些局促的应了一声。

“你先去吃饭吧”

金容仙话说得很轻，一只手还在轻轻拍着怀里的女儿，“她闹起床气呢”

“嗯”

文星伊把手中的领带卷成一卷，退出房间。

 

回到厨房，盛了饭到餐桌坐下。

金容仙虽然厨艺不是特别好，但做的都是合她口味的菜。

这也体现了她的性格。

总是把照顾别人的喜好看得比自己重。

文星伊也有说过其实自己吃不了这么多，少几个菜都绰绰有余。

但是金容仙没有听。

她说反正拿着钱也地方花，就只能多买点吃的。

因为从某个意义上来说，是文星伊在养她和女儿。

她们之间的关系，有着世俗无法跨越的鸿沟。

 

金容仙是文星伊的嫂子，包子姓文，是她和文星伊哥哥的孩子。

但她们的相识的时间远比她和结婚才一年就出车祸逝世的丈夫要久得多。

早在多年前的高中，金容仙和文星伊就是同学了。

那个时候，文星伊从没想过有一天会和整天追着她念书交作业的肉肉脸班长成为一家人甚至住在一个屋檐下。

金容仙也对这个“老师重点关注对象”没过好脸色。

 

“喂！文星伊！全班就剩你一个没交作业了！”

金容仙两只手拍在文星伊的课桌上把她轰醒。

“嗯……”

文星伊撑起身子眯着眼睛盯着班长的肉肉脸看。

三秒后，重新趴倒。

“不交”

文星伊真的不懂班长大人怎么天天那么闲追着要作业，明明不交作业受罚的只有自己怎么搞得好像会拉她下水一样。

“必须交！”

 

金容仙当然没有闲到只有追作业这件事做，她还要抓迟到抓逃课抓旷课。

而且偏偏只抓文星伊一个人。

最后金容仙连文星伊每周几习惯去哪个网吧这样的规律都摸清了。

班主任已经下了最后通牒，再看到文星伊逃课记录就要叫家长。

为了封口，文星伊只好请金容仙喝奶茶。

那还是金容仙第一次和同学一起在装横豪华的店消费。

文星伊倒是经常在这种地方混，凭她的脸还能打折。

金容仙咬着吸管看着坐在旁边的文星伊打游戏。

她边打还问，“班长，为什么一定要我交作业啊？”

“写作业才能督促你学习啊”金容仙回答得理所当然。

文星伊摇摇头，手指灵活的点击屏幕，“学习就那么重要？”

“难道不重要？不学习能考上好的大学么？”

“嘁”

金容仙把奶茶放回桌上，看着文星伊的侧脸说，“好的大学会让你更容易找到好工作”

“嗯，然后呢？”沉浸在游戏中的文星伊抬头望向金容仙。

好工作才能嫁个好人家。

当然连说到恋爱话题都会脸红害羞的金容仙是绝对不会说出这种话的。

即使她妈妈经常把这句话挂在嘴边教育她。

 

但显然金容仙是个失败的例子。

大学毕业后就听妈妈的话相亲了几次，然后嫁给一个只有一面之缘的男人。

因为别人对他的评价是可靠、有本事、品行端正。

刚好金容仙也是个标准的好女人，连初吻都保留着。

然后她在拜访男方家的时候见到了一个熟人，未婚夫的妹妹，她的老同学文星伊。

也许是因为高中那段孽缘，两人毕业后到各自大学了还偶尔会有联系。

但都是文星伊主动问一下她最近过得怎样。

金容仙想，大概是因为自己来自单亲家庭，文星伊作为朋友才会关心她。

不过她也从其他共同朋友那里知道文星伊意外的一直很努力，混得还不错。

动漫设计专业，没毕业就被一家公司签走，毕业后直接进公司，一年后开始步步晋升。

在金容仙忙着结婚忙着怀孕忙着生孩子的时候，文星伊已经成了游戏总监，带着团队开发了好几款热游。

 

老天真是爱戏弄人。

曾经被自己认为是坏学生的家伙，如今却成了自己最可靠的人。

金容仙抱着小包子走到餐桌旁，文星伊余光才刚瞄到就把手里汤勺放下拉开旁边的椅子。

“这汤会不会冷了？锅里的应该还热…”金容仙坐下和她说话。

“没事，刚好”

文星伊把碗底的汤喝得精光才伸手抱过小包子，“你先吃吧”

金容仙点头，重新起身去厨房里面拿碗筷吃饭，出来的时候就看见文星伊去客厅拿了小熊玩具逗包子玩。

看着刚刚脸上泪痕还没干的女儿现在就和文星伊玩得咯咯笑，金容仙眼里也是止不住的温柔爱意。

但很快心事又盖过了这一层情绪，金容仙心情复杂的询问，“星伊这周末，你有空吗？”

“暂时没安排，怎么了？”

“啊，我要去见个朋友，但是带着包子不方便，要是你在家就拜托你照顾一下了”

“好啊”

文星伊答应得越爽快，金容仙的心就越疼一分。

她哪有什么朋友啊，这家伙怎么就不懂呢？

但凡文星伊再多问一句什么朋友，金容仙就可以全盘托出。

就算是对她生气也好，金容仙都还是会喜欢她的。

 

 

周末的相亲虽然只是喝早茶，但金容仙一直坐立难安。

她担心家里的女儿会不会因为找不到她而哭闹，也害怕着她相亲这件事被文星伊发现。

因为上一次文星伊已经很生气，质问她为什么非要相亲再婚重蹈覆辙。

她的意思是通过恋爱了解对方结婚时可以的，但是毫无感情的相亲不行。

可文星伊哪知道，她凭什么去恋爱。

工作没有，时间没有，年龄也大，还带着个女儿。

谁会想和这样的女人谈恋爱？

只是这一次金容仙急着结婚同样不是为了自己，而是为了文星伊。

两个人充其量不过是进了一家门，文星伊没理由养着她还给她养女儿。

况且文星伊条件这么好才更应该去恋爱而不是被自己拖累耗着。

 

全程心都不在焉的金容仙到最后都记不清男人说了什么，连名字都没有寄住。

只有最后他送她回家时才互相礼貌性的交换了联系方式。

 

降水果真持续到周末。

天气预报刚好说到今晚会有一次强降雨的时候，文星伊听到门开的声音。

“喔，看看是谁回来了？”

文星伊拍拍小包子的屁股带她过去看金容仙换鞋。

“妈妈！”“妈妈！”  
包子很开心的喊着，金容仙对文星伊投去一个感激的眼神然后抱过女儿。

“你要不要去补个觉？”看到坐回沙发的文星伊打了个大哈欠，金容仙回过头看着她问。

“算了，现在睡待会就起不来了”文星伊伸了个懒腰向包子丢了个玩偶然后招手，“包子！过来！”

“你很有孩子缘嘛”看到小包子屁颠屁颠的迈着小短腿向文星伊跑去，金容仙笑道。

“那挺好，小孩很可爱嘛”

金容仙顺势接话，“那你什么也生一个”

“这不好笑”文星伊突然冷下脸，又觉得自己有些严肃了，才说，“我心里有数”

“嗯……妈也挺关心的，说你到现在也没带个男朋友回家，女人就要有个好归宿，亲戚都看着呢……”

“我的人生是要活给我自己看的”

 

气氛一下降到冰点，两人都没有说话，直到小包子打破窘境。

“昂！要这个！这个！”她扑腾的双手拿着玩具要文星伊给她弄什么。

之后文星伊很专心的陪着包子玩看电视，金容仙也一直坐着，有时加入她们的对话说上一两句。

 

到了饭点，金容仙去厨房做饭。

她对自己的厨艺向来没自信，所以每次都像是在做最后一顿餐一样全神贯注。

连放在茶几上的手机响了好几次都没有听到。

第四次响起的时候，文星伊终于不耐烦的看了一眼来电，只有号码没有联系人名字。

因为包子不肯让她走，她只好向厨房喊，“容仙！手机响了”

金容仙第一反应就是妈妈，自从辞职结婚生娃后，她的朋友圈也宣告人走茶凉。

手机里有人找她的不是快递就是妈妈。

“你帮我接一下吧，走不开！”

 

过了一会，金容仙突然想起，早上的相亲交换了联系方式。

她放下锅铲跑出去，文星伊还在拿着她的手机讲话。

表情极度不悦，眼神流转着最后停留在金容仙神情紧张的脸上。

 

“对，她不会再和你见面了”

“没有下一次”

“听不懂人话吗！”

大概是包子还在旁边，文星伊的声音带着隐忍的怒气。

她挂断电话把手机放回茶几，起身走向金容仙。

“我不喜欢被欺骗”

金容仙心猛地一揪，转身想要抓住文星伊的手却抓空，“星伊，我……”

 

「砰」  
文星伊卧室的门关上。

锅里的东西还在煮，金容仙没办法也只能先把饭做完。

但不到十分钟，文星伊就出门了。

金容仙还来不及喊住她，再一次被甩在门后。

 

一个小时，两个小时，三个小时渐渐过去。

包子刚开始玩玩具，玩着玩着还会找几次文星伊，但很快就不再提起。

金容仙突然觉得做个不省人事的小孩多好，什么都可以抛到脑后。

没有烦恼，没有愧疚，没有害怕。

晚上八点后，妈妈打了电话过来问今天的相亲如何。

“我不喜欢”心情烦躁的金容仙实话实说。

“还有，妈妈，以后不要再给我介绍了”

“怎么了？不介绍你上哪找去？”

“我的人生”金容仙想起白天文星伊对她说的话，“我自己选择”

 

十点，文星伊还没有回家。

手机里显示自己已经拨了几十个电话，对方并没有关机，但就是不接听。

可金容仙也没有办法，她总不能抱着一个两岁的孩子半夜出去找人。

等到哄包子入睡已经过了十二点，金容仙还再想试着打给文星伊的时候，接到她的来电。

她赶紧接起，对方是个女生，说文星伊在酒吧喝得烂醉。

嘴里还不停说着什么容什么容，所以她才试着拨通了联系人「容仙」的号码。

 

想到包子还在睡觉，金容仙提出给女生来回车费和另外报酬拜托她将文星伊送回家。

女生很爽快的答应，还说不用给钱。

十几分钟后，金容仙终于等到门铃响。

她开了门，和女生合力将文星伊丢到卧室的大床上。

女生说她们并不认识，只是今晚刚好坐在文星伊旁边，见她不停被搭讪又一副受了情伤的样子才打了这个电话。

“真是不知道要这么感谢你才好”金容仙说。

“没什么啦，小事”拥有可爱单边小酒窝的女生笑了笑，“希望她醒来，你们能够和好，她真的很爱你”

 

金容仙愣了一下，“啊？”

“嗯？”丁辉人也被她的样子搞懵。

“你说什么？什么爱…？”金容仙突然意识到自己的心跳开始有些不正常。

丁辉人指了指文星伊的卧室方向，“你们……不是恋人吗？”

“当然不是”金容仙惊讶的摇了摇头。

“哦哦哦，抱歉抱歉！我不知道，我还以为你也是呢，真的很抱歉”

丁辉人知道到自己又说错话了，赶紧道歉。

“以为我是什么？”

“呃，就同啊”

“同性恋？你怎么知道她是？”

“我们今晚在的酒吧就是同性恋酒吧啊，我之前也见过她几次，人气很高呢”

丁辉人看着眼前这个人的表情和眼神都开始很不对劲，突然意识到自己可能说出了什么不得了的事 

但说都说了，还不如就再帮人家一把。

“本来我们都以为她是单身，平时她也不喝这么多的，还很绅士”

“但今晚不知道为什么喝得特别猛，有人搭讪就吼她有喜欢的人，还指着手机里的照片给她们看”

“照片里的人，是你”

 

 

同性恋……

喜欢的人……

金容仙浑身发热，脑子里只剩刚刚那个女生的话在不停回放。

她早就该发现的，不是么？

可文星伊又是什么时候发现自己的性向和正常人不一样的？

一直压抑着，很累吧。

她拧干了手里的毛巾回到床上给文星伊擦身体。

这是她第一次如此近距离的触碰文星伊。

眉、眼、鼻、嘴。

各自的部分并不突出，但凑在一起却是绝美的五官。

高中的时候金容仙就开过玩笑对她说“你要是男生肯定一堆女生追你”

其实金容仙的「一堆女生」里也包括了自己。

那时她想说的是，如果文星伊是男生，她是一定会喜欢上她的。

没有一个少女会拒绝一个长得好看、运动好、性格好的漫撕少年吧。

可文星伊偏偏是个女生，让金容仙连喜欢上的勇气都成了一句玩笑话的设想。

 

 

“嗯……”

文星伊哼了一声，浑身燥热得很不舒服，抬手要把衬衫脱掉。

但摸了好久都没把一颗纽扣解开，金容仙实在看不下去，想帮她脱掉。

但手才刚碰上文星伊的衬衫就被她一把抓住，金容仙要挣脱开却被抓得越紧。

 

文星伊的力气大得让金容仙想起高中那一次校运会。

她在四百米短跑项目摔倒，第一个冲过来的却是在她前面本该拿到冠军的文星伊。

当时她公主抱着自己到医护点，金容仙就在想，  
她的力气真大。

 

 

“星伊…”金容仙试图叫醒她，发现只是徒劳。

文星伊已经醉得神志不清，听不清她在嘟囔着什么。

金容仙伏下腰把耳朵靠过去想听，却被她一个翻转侧压住。

“你在干什么！？”

被文星伊从后抱住的动作吓得不轻，金容仙甚至把自己毫无规律的心脏声听得一清二楚。

可身后人却只是发出一声舒服的喟叹，然后就没了声音。

 

许久，金容仙才通过文星伊平稳的呼吸声确定她已经睡死过去。

 

她悄悄的转了个身，却突然不甘心就这样离开。

 

重新躺回文星伊的臂弯里。

 

凌晨，金容仙终于轻轻的在她的嘴角吻了一下。

 

以此祭奠高中那段还没开始就已经结束的爱情。

 

 

 

隔天虽然是在床上一起醒的，但两人都心照不宣的闭口不提发生了什么事。

反正都是成年人了，衣服的也都好好的，就当什么都没发生。

之后文星伊照常上下班，金容仙做饭等着她回家。

一切看似都很正常，但只有两人才知道，她们之间已经有些莫名的情愫在发酵了。

 

 

迟钝如金容仙，也察觉到自己对文星伊的占有欲愈发强烈。

以前文星伊说有应酬，金容仙只是劝她少喝点酒，不要开车让同事送她回家，最好是女同事。

 

现在却总是觉得心里不舒服，仅仅是因为每次送她回家的都是女生。

看着文星伊搂着别的女生的肩，金容仙心里就发酸得要紧，像是她的东西要被抢走了一样。

她头一次希望文星伊能不要这么听话。

 

 

 

可能是不注意冷暖变化，包子有些感冒的迹象。

文星伊下了班就陪金容仙带包子去看医生，医生检查了之后是病毒性感冒，但是不严重所以没有开药。

不过因为包子还伴有鼻塞症状，所以医生给她们推荐了一个视频。

关于如何通过改变睡姿缓解鼻塞。

回家后把包子照顾好睡觉，金容仙才去洗澡，洗衣服，收衣服。

她把文星伊的衣服叠好送到她的房间，文星伊正在床上看医生说的那个视频。

刚好金容仙也来了便说，“医生不是说要看么？一起吧”

金容仙犹豫了一下，还是上了床。

 

 

经过上次文星伊醉酒那件事之后，金容仙就再也没有留宿过文星伊的卧室。

尽管最后没有越界。但显然若在这种状况下过夜，难道不是在暗示文星伊。

而且在那之后文星伊没有再提起过这件事，也没有要和她一起睡的表示。

所以总不能要金容仙开口吧？

虽然她很想念那晚文星伊的拥抱，甚至还不时回味起枕着她的手臂时身上的酒气。

 

 

但如果她说想和文星伊合衣同眠，未免显得太不矜持，而且她也知道文星伊要的不只这些。

在她胡思乱想的时候，视频已经结束。

金容仙准备起身回房间睡，心里想着今天她又将搂着抱枕入眠。

突然一个后力将她往回拉向床上。

文星伊从背后环腰抱着金容仙，贴在她耳边低语，“能不能别走”

感受到身后文星伊嗓音里的欲望，金容仙不禁微微颤动。

“包子她……”

“偶尔一个人睡也没关系吧”

 

文星伊边说边撩起金容仙的长发亲昵的吻着雪白的后颈，双手轻抚着她的细腰。

“嗯…”

极具挑逗的爱抚让金容仙全身从下至上酥麻不已，只能吐出一句句喘息。

文星伊跪起身，张口轻咬她纤细的肩头，手指也解下她睡衣的纽扣，手掌搓揉她的饱满浑圆。

 

“啊……！”  
不曾有过的快感撕开理智，金容仙忍不住叫出声。

察觉到金容仙身体变化，文星伊稍微有些用力的将她放卧在床，直直望着躺在床上的金容仙。

她在她涣散的眼神里看到了不一样的自己。

 

文星伊咬着下唇，想借疼痛提醒自己，无论欲望有多强烈，她都必须缓步而行，不能吓到金容仙。

 

她侧身躺下，把唇贴上金容仙的，不住的在她的唇边舌尖轻舔，最后勾住她的粉舌共舞。

“嗯……嗯……嗯”

诱人的吟声不断的从金容仙的喉间漏出，唾液受重力影响而流过嘴角。

文星伊轻咬着金容仙的嫩唇吮吸，最后才万般依恋的松口。

她弓起身子往下探去，吻落在金容仙的颈窝，锁骨，然后停在她粉嫩的双乳。

但深呼吸了几下后，文星伊还是没有跨过心里的那条线。

她看着金容仙胸口一上一下的大幅度起浮，意识到自己的粗鲁一定吓坏她了。

“对不起……”

等不到文星伊的下一步动作，金容仙也没有准备。

可事到如今，她自己倒是魔怔了。

这才是喜欢吗？看到文星伊就会心跳加速的感觉。

还是，爱？

她爱她吗？金容仙问自己。

她以前从没想过自己会爱上一个女人，但现在的问题是，她已经陷入文星伊亲手给她创造的世界无法自拔了。

 

 

 

“继续吧”

金容仙抓起文星伊放在她身侧的手和她十指相扣。

“我爱你”

她听见自己说出这句话后，眼角有什么湿热的液体滑落。

 

 

 

自己梦寐以求的事，就这样被金容仙允许了。

文星伊有些不敢相信，连手都在微微发抖，心脏狂跳得让她觉得自己可能下一秒就会死在金容仙的温柔乡里。

 

她的手轻轻揉搓着乳尖，舌也在另一边不停来回舔舐。

直到两边的小樱桃都微挺后，她才含住用舌头轻轻的抚弄。

金容仙时隔将近两年的情欲随着文星伊的逗弄高涨。

她不想拒绝也无法拒绝眼前人带她感受的激情。

此刻她只听从自己的渴望，只想要的更多。

文星伊随之再往下，亲吻着金容仙生育过后依旧平坦的腹部，手隔底裤逗弄着她的秘密花园。

“嗯啊……啊……”

金容仙发出连她自己都不敢相信的淫叫，她以前从不会这样的。

她和丈夫并没有任何感情基础，要动情实在是太为难她。

丈夫也不是很愿意碰她，只是为了生孩子而同房过两次。

 

 

现在感觉到自己如此强烈的欲望，金容仙早已羞红的小脸变得更加的滚烫。

文星伊褪去阻碍她的最后一道防线，轻轻打开开金容仙夹紧的双腿，花园美景尽入眼底。

“星……不要…别看……”

察觉到文星伊过分火热的视线，金容仙娇羞的想合上腿。

“你很美”

文星伊两手压着金容仙被打开的双腿，低头舔含着那粉嫩花瓣，还不时用舌尖画圈圈或是突刺花间的小豆。

激情的抚弄让金容仙完全臣服在文星伊细腻的爱抚之下。

她不禁拱起下身，让文星伊的舌更无阻碍的在她的花瓣间舔拭。

文星伊抬起头看着躺在她身下任由自己摆布的金容仙，那微颤泛红的娇躯简直让她快要难以自持。

指尖轻划过花瓣，又一阵的轻颤。

文星伊低头看着指尖沾上了轻透的爱液，俯身在她的耳畔低喃，“我想要你”

 

这一次金容仙含羞又坚定的点了头。

她也想把全部的自己委身于她。

 

得到肯定的文星伊像个孩子得到糖果一样兴奋，一下就将修长的手指滑进金容仙润湿的甬道。

 

那紧密的包覆再次考验着她仅剩的理智。

她恨不得此刻就在花穴中疯狂抽动，但是因紧张而全身僵硬的金容仙唤回了她。

“弄疼你了吗？”

她努力压下冲动，细声安抚金容仙。

然而金容仙却咬着牙摇了摇头，把自己交给最爱的人，与相爱的人缠绵。

从未有过的幸福感，让她不禁落下晶莹。

“很疼？”

见金容仙掉眼泪，文星伊急忙吻去滚烫的液体。

“不是…我只是，只是觉得好幸福…”金容仙低声吐出的话语让文星伊彻底失控。

“傻瓜”她深吻着金容仙，手指也开始在她紧实的甬道中不断抽插着。

“啊…啊…嗯星…”金容仙的手紧拥着文星伊的背，下身则配合着她的动作一下一下的律动。

 

“嗯…容…”紧致又持续的压迫自她的指间传来，让文星伊不禁加快了她抽动的频率。

每一次的抽插都更深入，每一次的捣弄都足够挑逗。

不只是简单的抽动，进入的手指在撞击着敏感点，在外的拇指也配合地揉着小豆。

“嗯哼……嗯哼……”

用手背掩住嘴仍抑不住娇吟，金容仙的身体忠实的随着文星伊强烈的抽插摆动着。

 

“容你好美……”

文星伊忍不住将金容仙的腿拉的更开，好让手指能够完全没入。

“哈……”激情的电流再次贯穿身体，为金容仙带来一阵又一阵的快感。

在连续不间断抽插后，甬道开始了甜美的收缩，腿间也溢出满是欢愉的爱液。

文星伊知道她快到了，加快速度的同时也加大力度。

“啊……星我不行了…星……星…”

狂热的刺激让金容仙的意识完全迷失，她只能不断的扬起身迎接文星伊所给予的全部热情。

 

最后在不停的刺激与收缩后，金容仙身心获得极大满足，身子也随之瘫软在床。

 

文星伊眷恋的吻去她额头的汗珠，凝视着已全身无力的金容仙。

其实她还想要更多，想再和金容仙欢爱。

 

但她也知道再要就太过了。

金容仙需要时间来适应她，适应她们的关系，适应她的进入。

 

文星伊轻轻的帮金容仙擦拭双腿湿润的蜜液，然后默默搂着她入睡。

 

她突然想起几天前金容仙问过她。

 

“你喜欢我多久了？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“一年？”  
“差不多吧”

 

的确是差不多没错，一和十也就一笔之差。

从高一遇见时算起，刚好十年。

 

“你说过，女人就要有个好归宿”

“那我能不能努力成为你的归宿”

 

 

THE END


End file.
